


Sneezed

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [137]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezed

“Alright, that’s it. You are going back to bed, right now.” Eric pointed toward the stairs, “Go, and lay down.”

Aaron frowned and then sneezed again. “It’s just a cold. I’m fine.”

“Really? You’ve been sneezing since last night, and coughing. You need to rest, not go outside the walls.” Eric grabbed a box of tissues from the side table and held it out until it was taken. “I’ll make some tea and bring it up to you, but you had better be in bed.”

“You know, I think you’ve made better offers.” Aaron smirked and started for the stairs. “Daryl was going to come by to go over the maps again.”

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry about it. Just get up there. You need to rest if you are going to get better.” Eric stepped into the kitchen, listening as Aaron’s footsteps move up the stairs toward their bedroom. A cold wasn’t a big deal in the old world, but now it was something that could lead to more trouble. Health trouble, or trouble by drawing attention to one’s location, and Eric didn’t want to have either drawn to Aaron. They didn’t have a lot of medicines for simple things, so colds just had to play themselves out with rest, fluids and whatever vitamin-rich foods they could find.

He made the tea first, picking a mint tea that Aaron favored when the weather was colder, and then letting it steep he looked through the pantry to see if they had any cans of chicken noodle soup left. There were three cans and a small bag of the crackers that Olivia was fond of making for everyone. Soup seemed like a good idea for lunch. When the tea was ready he brought it upstairs, where Aaron was still fully dressed and sitting on the side of the bed.

“I meant it, get into bed.” He set the tea on Aaron’s nightstand, and touched his boyfriend’s forehead, “You feel a little warm.”

“Alright, I’ll lay down. I’ll drink the tea, and sleep for a while.” As Eric moved around to the foot of the bed he started taking his shoes off, “Just let me know if you need me for anything later. I don’t want to sleep all day or I’ll never get to sleep tonight.”

“I think I’m going to step out for a little while. I want to see if there are any cold meds in supply, or more tissues.” Eric tugged the blankets up around Aaron’s shoulders and smiled when he was given a dirty look, “I’m not mother-henning. I just want you to get better.”

He stayed on the first floor of the house for a while, waiting for Daryl to stop by so he could explain the situation. The archer took it in stride, nodding once before leaving again. Eric was in the middle of preparing the soup for lunch when Carol stopped by the house, “Daryl mentioned that Aaron was coming down with a cold. I thought that you could use some of these.” She held up a baggie filled with cold meds. “I’m not sure of all the expiration dates, but I think most are still good.”

“You are a life-saver! I was going to check supply after lunch for those very things.” He stirred the soup for another moment before leaving it to take the bag. “I’m sure we won’t need all of these, so maybe we can sort through it for a couple?”

“Maybe I can do that, while you watch that soup. It’s about to boil over.” Carol took the bag back and emptied it on the counter, starting to sort through the pills by their small packaging; daytime, nighttime, 24hr, and so forth. Then she went through the dates, only having to pick out one of the two-packs. “Some of these might help him sleep through the night if he’s coughing.”

“I wish we had some vitamins too. Medical needs have been focused on the larger needs for the runs, and I’ve always wanted to do more prevention.” He shrugged, “We used to take a lot of vitamins so we wouldn’t get sick when traveling overseas. I almost miss getting all of those vaccinations.”

Carol nodded, “I miss them too. I worry about Judith not getting the normal vaccinations that babies used to get. Prevention is a good idea though, when we can do that we should.” She glanced around the kitchen for a moment, “I’ll leave all of these, and whatever you don’t need you can bring back to us if you want. I’ll have a talk with Glenn about vitamins and more over-the-counter medications.”

“Thank you, Carol, I really appreciate this and I’m sure Aaron will too when he feels better.” He touched her shoulder briefly as she passed him on the way out of the room again. “I’ll talk to you later.”

She left after giving him a hopeful smile, and he finished lunch. There was a tray for eating in bed so he fixed it up with the soup, crackers, water, and some of the cold medications, and then took it upstairs to Aaron. “You have good friends, they brought medications to help with the cold symptoms.”

Aaron was mostly awake, and he rolled over to look up at Eric, “I have lots of good people it seems.” He sat up slowly, leaning back against his pillows as Eric put the tray over his legs, “Are you going to stay up here with me?”

“Of course.” He moved to his side of the bed, and got comfortable.

 


End file.
